what if I chose him instead
by taylorswiftobsessed1234567890
Summary: What if bella chose jacob instead of edward? what will happen? how will edward react. set after jacob tells bella he loves her. rated T to be safe.
1. Dream

"I love you Bella, and I want you to choose me instead of him." Jacob said.

I looked at him and before I could say anything, his lips crashed into mine. I felt a jolt of electricity running though my body. This couldn't be, I loved Edward not Jacob. Jacob was my friend and that's the way it will stay. Yet when I was kissing him the world seemed so right. I couldn't take myself off of him. It was then when I realized that I loved him, maybe more than Edward. We seemed to have been kissing for forever when I finally managed to stop. This was wrong. I couldn't kiss him. I was still with Edward.

Jacob stared at me "why'd u stop?"| He asked

"This is so wrong Jacob. I can't be with u" I said

Jacob stared at me" what?"

I paused deliberating whether I should tell him that I love him I decided not to "take me home, I need to think" I said "forget anything that happed today"

He frowned but led me to his car. The truth was I didn't even want to forget about it. It was the best kiss I had ever had. I stared out the window during the drive home. I didn't know what to do. When we got to my house I stepped out and ran into my room. "What is going on?" Charlie asked

"Nothing" I called out, "I just need some time to think"

"Okay..." Charlie answered and continued watching the game.

I lay on my bed and sighed. Charlie was clueless. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep. I dreamed of Jacob that night. The kiss we shared was so magical. In my dream Jacob held me in his arms. He sang softly to me about how much he loved me. My head fit perfectly in his chest. His warmth was so comforting.

It was then when I knew that he was the one for me. My phone rang. Edward... "What?" I said a bit too harshly.

"Bella?" he asked in his soft velvet voice "did Jacob hurt you?" his voice suddenly turning serious

"No," I said. "I feel perfectly fine."

"I highly doubt that, I'm on my way over"

"But..." I started, but the line was dead.

A couple of seconds later Edward showed up in my room. I got serious. "Edward, we need to talk."

"Bella, whats wrong?" he asked in his lovely voice. It was tempting to just lean over and kiss him, but I knew this was serious and I had to stay focused. I couldn't be stuck in this love triangle forever. I looked at Edward. He was trying to read my face. Luckily he couldn't read my mind. Finally I opened my mouth. "I had a dream last night…


	2. The Break up

"I had a dream last night…about Jacob." I said quietly.

Edward looked at me as if trying to figure out where this was going. "I know, you have dreams about Jacob all the time."

"I honestly don't know what happened last night?" I asked.

"No, I don't." Edward said suspiciously, "Wait, did Jacob hurt you or something."

"No."

"Then what did he do" he asked now turning I bit angry.

"He kissed me," I murmured hoping he didn't hear me.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him for doing that to my Bella" He said with anger clearly stated in his tone.

"I liked it." I whispered.

Edward gasped in a way so hurt that I felt a streak of pain run through my body.

"Bella are you doing what I think your doing?" he gasped out.

I bit my lip before answering. I looked down and told myself that this was the rite thing. "yes I am Edward, its over. The wedding, us, over."

Edward stood there with an expression that was unbearable to look at. His beautiful golden eyes turned black. "I'm going hunting." was the last thing he said. Little did I know that he wasn't in the mood for hunting animal blood.

I lay on my bed trying to cry myself to sleep because it was supposed to hurt. Yet I did not feel the pains I felt the first time Edward left me back then. But then was before I fell in love with Jacob. I felt like I was supposed to cry because I just broke up with what might be the best boyfriend I could ever have, but no tears seem to fall. Now I was free to love Jacob with all my heart. He could hold me in his arms without it feeling wrong. I sighed as I thought about my stupid mixed up love life. Edward might come back to get revenge on me. Who knows? Why did I have to fall in love and then break up with a vampire? At least now my boy friend can warm me up instead of freeze me to death.

My cell phone rang. I had gotten a text.

R u dun thnking yet? I still luv u xoxo jake

I sighed. Jacob had such perfect timing. I dialed his number and waited for him the pick up.

"Bella?" he asked.

"yeah, who else would it be?" I said confused.

"just making sure. Are u done making up your mind yet."

"I broke up with Edward." I blurted out.

"I'll be right over." And he hung up.

I stood there listening to the dial tone.

"Bella, are you there?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head and hung up the phone.

"in my room." I replied.

"are you okay?" he asked.

"yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said confused.

"well maybe because you just broke with your _Vampire _boy friend." He answered. "whyd ya do that any way?"

"to be with you" I replied. "I love you."

With that he kissed me.

**Authors note: **

**I would like to say that this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it. But it doesn't end here. I would like to post up some more chapters only if you review. I need five reviews from different people for me to post up the next chappy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to marianastrench1234567890 and Jacob Lupo for being the first two to review.**

**Till the next chapter,**

**Taylorswiftobsessed1234567890**

**(I don't like using my real name ** **)**


End file.
